gingonewsfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Terminator Dark Fate’ Tops Weekend With Soft $29 Million; ‘Harriet’ Strong With $11.6M Opening
Box Office Mojo Paramount's Terminator: Dark Fate was able to score the weekend's #1 spot, but it came in well below expectations, calling into question the fate of the Terminator franchise once again. Meanwhile, Focus's release of Harriet destroyed expectations, delivering a #4 finish to go along with a strong, "A+" CinemaScore from opening day audiences. With $29 million, Terminator: Dark Fate topped the weekend box office, but the performance is well behind Mojo's $38 million forecast not to mention pre-weekend industry expectations that had the film opening with $40+ million. Reviews for the film heading into its opening weren't too bad — 69% at RottenTomatoes and 54 at Metacritic — while earning a "B+" CinemaScore from opening day audiences. To that point, RottenTomatoes users gave the film an 85% grade, suggesting those that saw it, for the most part, enjoyed what they saw. Unfortunately, it appears there just wasn't enough interest to begin with. The overall audience was 60% male with 54% coming in under the age of 30. Internationally, the film brought in nearly $73 million from 48 markets, including a $28 million opening in China. Overall the film's international cume now stands at $94.6 million for a $123.6 million worldwide cume. China leads the overseas marketplace, where Tencent is handling distribution, otherwise Disney has international rights with South Korea leading Disney's markets with $9.8 million followed by the UK ($6.9m), France ($5.8m), Russia ($4.2m), Indonesia ($3.4m), Germany ($3.2m), Mexico ($2.6m), Australia ($2.3m), Thailand ($2.2m) and Malaysia ($2.1m). Next weekend sees openings in Japan along with Norway, Poland, Taiwan and Bolivia. WB's Joker landed in second place, dropping just -30% as it kicks off its fifth week in release with $13.5 million, pushing the film's domestic gross just shy of $300 million. The film now ranks as the seventh highest grossing domestic release among DC Comics adaptations and will soon begin to challenge Suicide Squad ($325.1m), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ($330.3m) and Aquaman ($335.3m) as it continues to move up that chart. Internationally, Joker brought in $38.8 million from 79 markets, pushing the film's overseas cume over $637.7 million for a worldwide total that now stands at $936.9 million. The film's top overseas market remains the UK with $64.1 million followed by Mexico ($41.7m), Japan ($37.5m), Korea ($37.3m), France ($35.7m), Brazil ($33.3m), Germany ($32.9m), Italy ($30.2m), Russia ($28.9m), Spain ($27.3m), Australia ($23.9m) and Indonesia ($13.5m). Disney's Maleficent: Mistress of Evil placed third for the weekend, dipping -32% as it enters its third weekend in release with a domestic cume that now tops $85 million. Internationally, Maleficent added another $40.5 million for an overseas cume that now totals $299 million for a global tally topping $383 million. In fourth we find the weekend's second new wide release, the impressive performance from Focus's Harriet, which opened in 2,059 locations with $11.6 million. The $17 million production received an excellent, "A+" CinemaScore from opening day audiences, which were 62% female and 59% of the overall audience was aged 35 or older. Internationally, the film will debut in the UK on November 22 with other markets rolling out beginning of next year. Rounding out the top five is UAR's animated feature The Addams Family with $8.3 million, pushing its domestic cume to $85 million. Internationally, the film added $26.4 million this weekend for an overseas cume that now totals $44.5 million for a global total nearing $130 million with plenty of markets still yet to release including South Korea (Nov 7), France (Dec 4) and Australia (Dec 5). Outside the top ten, Warner's Motherless Brooklyn managed a ninth place finish from 1,342 theaters with $3.5 million. The film played to an audience that was 54% female with 97% of the audience coming in aged 25 or older. Right behind Motherless Brooklyn, rounding out the top ten, is Entertainment Studios's Arctic Dogs, which struggled mightily, delivering $2.9 million from 2,844 locations, resulting in a disappointing $1,020 per theater average. The film received a "B-" CinemaScore from opening day audiences. Just outside a trio of expanding titles rank eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth beginning with Neon's Parasite, which added 334 locations for a total of 463 theaters resulting in a $2.5 million three-day bringing the film's domestic cume to $7.4 million as it begins its fourth week in release. Fox Searchlight's Jojo Rabbit brought in $2.3 millionfrom 256 locations for a domestic cume that now tops $4.2 million as it enters its third week in release. Then there's A24's The Lighthouse, which is now playing in 978 theaters (+392) and brought in $1.97 million for a domestic cume just shy of $7 million. Overseas, Universal‘s Paradoria 2 has started off to a good start as it kicks off its international box office with an impressive $35.3 million start in the United Kingdom, the biggest animated opening over there for Universal Animation and all time. Next weekend sees the release Universal’s highly anticipated Paradoria 2 in over 4,500 theaters, WB's Doctor Sleep in over 3,800 locations; Universal's Last Christmas will open in 3,300 theaters; Summit's Midway explodes into 3,000 locations; and Paramount's family comedy Playing with Fire debuts in 2,800 theaters. You can check out all of this weekend's estimated results right here and we'll be updating our charts with weekend actuals on Monday afternoon. Category:Box Office Mojo Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Universal Animation Category:2019